


Lover's Embrace

by InnerWorkings94Imagines



Category: Pompeii (2014)
Genre: F/M, Love, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 01:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerWorkings94Imagines/pseuds/InnerWorkings94Imagines
Summary: Cassandra Price meets an unlikely stranger.Pompeii (Film) Fanfiction One shot





	Lover's Embrace

She found the image of the lover’s embrace something of sentimental value. Cassandra Price, has no idea why she was drawn to the image of the two kissing, forever molded together in a single kiss so endearing and sad. Every since she had stumbled upon the image of Pompeii, she found herself unable to look away. Her sketch pad in hand, she began to draw out the two figures, wondering what kind of hair they would have, what kind of tone would the beating sun have made their skin. Was this true love or a last chance at distraction from the world. Her pencil stilling in her hand, Cassandra’s eyes falling once more on the two embracing in the dim light of the museum. 

“Who do you think they were?” Breaking her trance, she found herself starring at a very handsome stranger. The accent could only be from one place. 

“Are from England” She asked, moving over for him to take a seat. 

“I am. From your accent, you must be from the states? What brings you to Italy?” She looks at the figure, smiling. 

“School of course. You?” 

“School.” He peers over at the image on her pad. “So who do you think they were?” She smiles, gazing up at the lovers. 

“Well, this was italy during the Roman rule, so she could have been a slave, while he was a senator who had fallen in love. Or she was a poor women, and him a poor man just trying to flee yet unable to.” 

“He seems to be built like a gladiator.” She nodded. 

“Or a farm hand.” His smile seemed to brighten up the room. After a few seconds, Cassandra tapped her pencil against her pad. “What do you think?” 

“I think they were two lost in each other to care about the end of the world. If that’s not love, then I don’t know what is.” His eyes connecting with hers, a moment came between them, like they were meant to meet here, at this exact spot. Like the stars and the gods have brought them together. She felt her heart beat loudly, wondering why his gaze was causing her to react like this. Holding out her hand, she tried to keep it from shaking. 

“Cassandra Price. Or Cassie for short. Some friends here like to call me Cassia, they said it sounds more italian.” Sliding his hand into hers, his rough skin grazed her soft. A jolt of electricity and excitement shot through both of them, his smile, causing a blush to come over her. 

“My friends call me Milo. Milo Capall. It’s very nice to meet you Cassia.” She didn’t want him to let go of her hand. 

“Same to you Milo.” Both un-wanting this moment to end. 


End file.
